


In Every Lifetime

by Ellienerd14



Series: In Every Lifetime [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Soulmates, lots of short love stories, refenced homphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are soulmates, and in every universe, the possibility of love is there.Sometimes there's near misses, sometimes they stay friends or strangers.And sometimes, they get unbelievably lucky.





	1. Dear Kurt

The first time, Blaine keeps it a secret, it was not right, after all. He was a freak, and revealing this would only leave the rest of the world to beat him down. It would mean losing everything and everyone.

Meeting Kurt changes things and they stay close friends for years. Blaine can't stop thinking about kissing him.

Kurt never knows, not till it's too late, when he finds an envelope with his name written by shaking hands from a boy who once loved him more than anyone else. It's too late for him to reply and his heart breaks further.

_Dear Kurt,_

~~_I don't think I should write this_ ~~

~~_but its not like it could get worse_ ~~

~~_I love y_ ~~

_There is a moment when you say 'oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever'. ~~It was inevitable for me~~ _

_You sang today and it took my breath away. Not that I'd ever tell you. I just write letters ~~like a coward~~_

_I ~~know~~ think I'm in love with you. _

~~_You don't know how good it feels to wr_ ~~

_I long to tell you this. But I'm afraid. I don't want to lose you._

_Stay safe, ~~my love~~_

_~~Always yours~~ _

_Blaine_

 


	2. Sundays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief reference to suicide and homophobia.

They get lucky, in a way, meeting each other when they're both falling apart.

Blaine was crying, the angry kind of tears that blur the world around them.

He rips off his necklace, throwing the sliver cross into the fast flowing river. He hated what it stood for.

"Why did you throw your cross in the river?" A boy asks. Blaine didn't notice him before, since he was half hidden by the dark shadows from the wood. He turned to see the owner of the pretty voice, an equally pretty boy, with big soulful blue-green eyes. He looked too pretty for Blaine's own good but he answered anyway.

"I hate the Church." Blaine said, his eyes glaring under the hot tears that wouldn't stop. "They say that I think wrong."

The boy with the soulful eyes cocked his head. He was looking at Blaine curiously "About what?"

Blaine didn't answer, he kept his eyes on the rushing water. The boy didn't push him for an answer and simply watched the river too. Eventually Blaine answered his question.

"About boys."

The boy with the soulful eyes gave him a sad look. "Oh. My friend thought the wrong way about girls. Only she threw herself in the river." The boy sounded heart broken.

Blaine looked over to the boy with the soulful eyes sadly. "Oh."

"I don't think there anything wrong with it." He continued, fixing his soulful eyes on Blaine.

"You don't."

"No."

Blaine formed a small smile, for the first time he felt hope.

**~~~**

Weeks past, and like every Sunday, Blaine and Kurt met up. Although he now knew his name, he still called him the boy with the soulful eyes in his head. He like the soulful eyes and the way they were fixed on him.

"Blaine." Kurt had said softly. (Everything about him was soft.) "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Blaine shook his head. "I want to kiss boys, but no boys wish to kiss me."

Kurt blushed, "I do."

They kissed, simple as that. And spent every Sunday doing the same, falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hate to Christians this just involves references to some old fashioned beliefs and is set in the past.


	3. News

Kurt feels heartbroken in their next life, even though he didn't know the boy in the article. 

The words 'Gay Beating Kills Two' is the reason, and Kurt wonders if Eli Evans and Blaine Anderson are in a better place. 

He hopes so, anyway. 

"You okay kid?" 

Kurt shook his head at his fathers question, even if he didn't understand why he was crying. The universe did.


	4. Dance

Blaine is braver next time, he tells the world and his family and his friends and the boy next door. 

The boy next door asks him to prom. 

Blaine says yes without hesitation. 

They dance close together and it feels as if they had danced that way, hands intertwined and heads close together, a thousand times before. They agree to dance that way that way a thousand more times in the future, not with word but with soft smiles. 

"May I have this dance?" 

"Forever."


	5. Jealousy

When Kurt first agrees to marry someone else, Blaine's heart dropped to his stomach. Blaine agrees to be the best man because he could never say no to Kurt.

He suffers the whole day and felt a bittersweet gladness that no one notices he hadn't smiled in any of the photos. 

And if he mouthed 'I do' at the same time as his friends husband-to-be, no one notices that either. 

Expert Kurt does, and he feels sick knowing that his friends tears could be for a different reason. He feels a stab of guilt as if something was not right but ignored it. 

Yet he stays with his husband for many years, oblivious to the many forced smiles to come from his closest friend.


	6. Almost

In the next life they're strangers, sharing a building, living just a door down from each other. 

They're like planets that orbit around each other but never meet. 

Their life's go on, they nod when they pass and occasionally smile but nothing ever happens. 

They spent years oblivious that the perfect love story was only 20 feet away the whole time.


	7. Soulmate

There's guidance next time, names on their hands on pretty hand writing that show soulmates. 

Blaine is sure that Kurt Hummel will be perfect when he finds him. 

He never gets a chance to live out their love story again, but spends his entire life looking.


	8. Fireworks and Beatle songs

Blaine finds him again, a boy who shows him Beatles records and takes him to firework shows and set fireworks off in his head and heart.

"Run away with me." Kurt says, like it should be a question.

"Forever."

**~~~**

They run to New York because the lights are bright and beautiful and the air smells of dreams.

Things stay the same until one might where they drink to much and say stupid things like 'I love you' and kiss sloppily.

They blush in the morning and then avoid the topic for as long as possible until Kurt finds the ring under Blaine's pillow.

He says yes, and while they couldn't marry properly, they call each other husbands for the rest of their intertwined life.


	9. Missed chance

They never meet. (But feel like they should.) 

They never save each other. (But need saving.) 

The only thing that links them is an unexplained panting of heartbreak over a person they never met. (But dream of.)


	10. Bookshop

They find themselves lucky and in love again when they meet in a little bookshop that smells of vanilla. 

They both keep coming back and sitting in the same section, sneaking glances at each other. 

The employees intervene by changing where they stack romance novels. 

Blaine is the one to ask him out, but Kurt proposes. 

In both cases the answer is yes.


	11. Regret

Blaine's a shy kid. His friends tease him on his crush on a cheerleader, but he ignores them. 

He never gets to talk to the great Kurt Hummel, and when he's older he tells his husband of it. 

"It was cliche, nerd has a big crush on the popular kid. But fifteen year old me loved him." 

His husband smiles at Blaine. "Well I love you." 

Blaine wonders if he'd be happier with Kurt, but deletes the thought because it didn't make sense.

(He would be.)


	12. Love

"Kurt." Blaine says, his voice shaky and uncertain.

That enough makes his friend look up from his laptop in concern.

"There's something, I need to tell you. ...It's big and I've never told anyone this." Blaine looked over to the understanding eyes of Kurt.

"I don't want things to change, but I can't hide this. So... um..." Blaine paused, gathering up the courage to tell him.

_It's just two words. Just say them._

"I'm..."

Blaine turned to Kurt, taking a soothing breath and trying again.

Kurt was smiling. His eyes sparkled. "I love you too."

Blaine was taken aback. He wasn't going to mention any feelings he may or may not have.

But _Kurt_ loved him.

But Kurt _loved_ him and and Blaine felt like his heart would explode.

"I love you." Blaine said as he felt his face break into a smile.

Kurt dropped him in the floor next to Blaine, and for the first time of many, kissed him.


	13. Run

Blaine is running so hard his lungs feel heavy. They probably have stopped chasing him now. But Blaine doesn't want to risk stopping.

Blaine ended up tripping, his glasses flying in the air and landing a few metres away.

He say there for a minute, catching his breath and holding his stomach.

A blurry figure dressed in blue moved closer to Blaine. For a second he panicked, thinking one of the bullies had caught up. But the boy was in a dark blue uniform whilst Blaine's was red.

"Here." The boy said, in a gentle voice, placing the glasses onto Blaine's palm.

Blaine slid them on and the boy came into focus. He was too pale, as I'd he spent all day out of the sun, with swirling blue eyes. He had a book tucked under his arm.

"Thank you."

"Are you okay?" The boy asked. "You are lying in dirt and your face is all red."

"I tripped." Blaine explained.

"Ah." The boy said. "Who were you running from?"

Blaine was surprised at the question, but answered it. "Boys from my school. They wanted to beat up the freak."

"Been there." The boy pulled Blaine up. "You can sit with me and my friends. You'll fit right in. We're all freaks there."

Blaine smiled despite himself. "Sold."


	14. Coffee

Blaine accidentally orders a nonfat mocha with his morning coffee and doesn't understand. (Not yet but one day he'll love kisses that taste like that order.) 

Little does he know that a few he year later he'll fall hopeless in love with a boy with the same coffee order in the same shop.


	15. Tough

At first he's just a boy who hangs around Blaine's dorm. Usually he's leaning on the door listening to music on his headphones and mouthing along to the words.

Blaine notices him because of his vibrant pink and occasionally blue hair. The punky girl with blond hair who lives across the hall meets up with him. (Rachel tells Blaine that her name is Quinn Fabray and comes back every time they meet up with bright red lipstick smudged on her face. Blaine doesn't comment.)

Blaine hasn't spoken to the mystery punk boy before. This times it's different - he's crying this time. Blaine hesitates with his keys, watching the boy from the corner of his eye. He's curled up against the door, head in hands, his body rocking with his sobs.

"Um... are you okay?" Blaine asks, pushing his keys into his pocket. He quietly approached the punk boy.

"Why does it look like?" The punk boy snapped. He moved his hands from his pale face to look (though glare seemed like a better word) at Blaine.

"You can go back to your little girlfriend now." He spat. (Blaine figured he must mean Rachel.)

"Why are you crying?" Blaine asked kindly. He sat next to him, careful not to touch the crying boy. He looked dangerous. (Especially when he was crying.)

"Why do you care?" The boy asked defensibly. Up close Blaine noticed he had a little nose piercing.

"I always ask why strangers are crying." Blaine answered.

"Since when?"

"Since today." Blaine said. The punk boy snorted, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand.

"My brother went off to the army today. So I miss him." The punk boy admitted.

"He'll be okay. They've great doctors over there." Blaine said, patting his arm. "You can't keep him safe by worrying."

"I worry because he's the only family I have."

Blaine patted the other boys hand carefully. "Then he won't want you worrying, would he?"

The punk boy shakes his head. "I guess not."

Blaine offers him an uncertain smile. He's surprised when the boy returned it.

"You sure you don't do this a lot?"

"You're the first stranger." Blaine said.

"My names Kurt." The punk boy blurted. "So we're not strangers anymore."

"Blaine. And I guess we aren't."

"Do you want to get coffee?" Kurt asked.

"We just met."

"You stopped me from crying. And I know your name. Plus you're cute. That's enough information to ask someone on a date."

Blaine looked at him in surprise. "You asked me on a date?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Duh. That's why I called you cute."

Blaine felt himself blush. "Yes." He says quietly.

"Did you just agree to go on a date with me?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Yes."


	16. Bus and books

It starts with a bus.

"Hey." Blaine looks up at the boy's voice. He smiled, almost nervously, at him.

"Umm... hi?" No one spoke to Blaine. He sat isolated and read. Not that Blaine minded, books were magical.

"Your name is Blaine right?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You wrote in your book. 'If found return to Blaine Anderson'. I figured you might want it back." The boy passed Blaine's copy of _A Study In Scarlet_ over.

"Thank you. It's my favourite actually." Blaine took it. "Honestly, thank you. Most people would have thrown it in the bin."

"Most people are jerks." The boy replied. "Not me."

Blaine smiled. "Not you." He agreed.

"I actually started reading it. It's good, but I thought John and Sherlock would flirt more." The boy took the seat next to Blaine.

"Team Johnlock?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Can't wait for season two."

Blaine smiled. "I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high functioning sociopath." He quoted.

"Do your research." Kurt laughed. "Are the books as good?"

"They don't have Benedict Cumberbatch but they're pretty awesome." Blaine answered. "You can borrow them if you want to." He offered.

"Can I?" The boy asked. "Thank you."

"I'll write my number in. So you can call me for the next one."

"Hang on I'll give you mine." The boy typed in his number and passed Blaine's phone back.

"Your names Kurt?"

"Yeah. So you'll call so as can discuss Johnlock."

Kurt shot Blaine a blinding smile. "I promise."

"And - umm - maybe other things?" Blaine added quickly.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine ducked his head in a blush. He had flirted - maybe unintentionally - with Kurt. He felt stupid, flirting with the first cute boy who was nice to him. But there was a pull between them. Like they were meant to meet and joke and be part of each others lives.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey." Kurt pulled on his arm, causing Blaine to look up and meet his swirling eyes. "Hey. Don't - don't apologize, okay. I, I liked it."

Blaine smiled again. "Oh."

"Umm, actually, I knew what your name was already. And I also actually um took your book so I'd have an excuse to talk to you." Kurt bit his lip, blushing cutely. "So, umm, you flirting with me is a dream come true."

Blaine smiled the brightest he ever had in his life. "Well, we should keep talking then."


	17. Empty staircase

There were, saddest of all, the near misses.

Lives were Kurt stopped the wrong boy, where a meeting on a staircase happens three steps too early.

A world when the words, "excuse me," don't start a love story.

A world when Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson don't meet.


	18. Hospital

Out of the pair, Blaine had ended up with the worst injuries. Bad enough that he had been trapped in the same hospital room for the last month while his ribs and organs recovered.

He was sure that without Kurt he would have died from boredom more than the injuries.

Kurt's visits were on of the few things that made Blaine's unwanted stay at the hospital bearable. Since he only had minor injuries compared to Blaine, Kurt had got out of hospital after only a week.

Ever since then Kurt had been visiting him every day. The first time he had shown up, Blaine had breathed out a sigh of relief. Kurt was there - maybe scratched and bruised and with his arm in a cast - but there. But alive.

Kurt had thrown his arms around Blaine and held him.

"I thought you were dead. I had nightmares about it."

"I'm okay." Blaine told him, squeezing Kurt's hand tightly. He wasn't sure how their hands had ended up intertwined but it felt right.

"Blaine you have four broken ribs and one of your lungs had internal bleeding." Kurt sniffled, tears running down his pale face.

"I know. That's not what I meant by okay."

Kurt tilted his head slightly in confusion. "I don't understand."

Blaine smiled, the first one since he had been brought into hospital. "Your here."

**~~~**

Blaine looked up at the door opening. "Are you going to visit me every day?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, sitting at the edge of Blaine's bed. "Of course I am silly."

"Well, don't you have anything better to do?"

"Do you honestly think that little of yourself?" Kurt asked, dropping his voice to something more intimate.

"Kurt it's sweet but-"

"I'm not here to be sweet. I'm here because you are and I care about you. I'm here because the moment when I wake up with nightmares  about the dance, all I want is to see you alive."

Kurt moved closer, reaching out to stroke Blaine's hair.

"And most importantly, I'm here because I love you." Kurt smiled shyly. "I know we went as friends but I was so excited for the dance because I could spend the whole night pretending it was a date."

"Kurt, me too."

"You pretended it was a date too?" Kurt asked, his blue eyes lighting up.

"I love you too."

"Oh." Kurt gasped, blushing.

He stepped even closer, leaning over Blaine's bed. Blaine closed his eyes as their lips finally met.


	19. Guitar

The problem with being in love with a stranger, Kurt found, was the mystery.

Every day he found himself watching the same curly haired singer. The boy in question was complete mystery, one which Kurt longed to unravel.

But his voice was beautiful. If Kurt really thought about it, the boys voice was what he fell in love with. Like every song lyric drew in Kurt closer.

Maybe they were just strangers but Kurt hoped in another life the love songs were written for him. (The love songs were always written for him.)


	20. Teenage Dream

Then there's the story everybody knows.

The love story when they meet on staircases and fall in love in a coffee shop and kiss in a common room and feel like flying.

And that love story is far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kurt and Blaine belong together, fearlessly and forever.


End file.
